


Masochistic

by Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masochism, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog/pseuds/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because 2P!America was a clear masochist for his brother's harsh blows, 2P!Canada x 2P!America, two-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masochistic

Disclaimer: I own nothing

2P!Canada x 2P!America

* * *

"Fuck off."

It was said in a casual non-caring tone that had him wanting for more and more and more, "C'mon, Mattie, let's go play some baseball." America got up from his position on the floor, wiping the dripping blood from his mouth caused by Canada's earlier punch.

"Not in the mood, Hoser," Canada grunted, eyeing his brother from behind black glasses, "Move it, the game's on." He said between grit teeth, knowing America was blocking the TV on purpose.

"Baseball, I wanna play," America grinned mockingly, slinging the bat over his shoulders, "So I ain't moving until we play." Of course, he wasn't really in the mood to play it, but he knew this would piss Canada off so much that he would be willing to get off the couch.

Canada's brows twitched dangerously and he tilted his head down enough so that he could look at America from over his black glasses, "I said, move it," His voice lowered precariously and America felt that oh-so good shudder run up his spine, "Or you'll find yourself missing more than three teeth this time."

"Bring it, Canuckle!" America smirked and Canada moved so quickly that America could not have dodged even if he had wanted to, "That all you got?!" He snickered and Canada's fist connected with his cheek, probably breaking it in the process, "I can take more, you Canadian fairy!"

America hit the ground hard, a shot of absolute thrill running through his heated veins when Canada's heavy boot slammed into his stomach. He grabbed his brother's leg as he coughed up blood, pulling Canada to the ground with him and knowing it would only further piss him even more.

The black eye was probably instant as Canada shoved his elbow into his face and America grinned furiously when he felt his dark strands of hair being ripped from his head.

"You done?" Canada asked in an almost bored manner, "Or do you want to be my bitch again tonight?" He leaned his head against his arm, not moving from his spot beside America on the floor as he glanced up to the TV again, his black glasses still somehow firmly in place on his face.

America let out a snicker, grinding himself against Canada's leg and letting him feel just what interesting reaction his little beat down had caused, "Can you handle that?" He taunted, his excitement only building when Canada forcibly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and throwing him uncaring onto the couch.

"If I miss a goal, then I'll break all your fingers and shove my hockey stick up your ass." Canada warned, already on top of America while roughly ripping all the elder's clothes off.

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Mattie."


End file.
